


Deluxe Marble Cake

by Trifi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, but none of them get to claim the prize, but only the prize nothing else, lol, the classic fight over food trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trifi/pseuds/Trifi
Summary: "Settling things with our fists is more our style."Fights can break out over the simplest of things - but sometimes, the victors arent the competitors. Oneshot.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 13





	Deluxe Marble Cake

Sparks flew through the room as husband and wife glared at each other, the trophy sitting on the kitchen counter.

The last slice of Chi-Chi’s deluxe marble cake.

She had barely managed to place it on a plate when Goku had walked in, and they could both tell the other had the same idea in mind.  
So she'd stood up straight and deflected back any disarming puppy looks he might have sent her way. Goku didn’t; instead, he stared at her with a challenge in his eyes, a poker face on his features.

So sparks flew across the kitchen as husband and wife glared at each other.

Goku turned around, opened the door and looked back at her, inviting her outside. Chi-Chi walked out like the proud woman she was and Goku followed suit.

Out in the clearing of their home, in their usual sparring spot, they stood daring each other to move. Chi-Chi had her arms folded and Goku stood with his fists clenched.

Three.

Two.

One.

A gust of air and they were both gone in a flash.

Goku didn't have much time to react - Chi-Chi kept rushing him with sharp jabs and quick movements, forcing him to go on the defensive. A punch here, a strike there, a quick jump and - OUCH that hurt.

He hissed in pain as he got caught by a painful elbow and stumbled behind, just barely managing to stay upright. Chi-Chi smirked triumphantly and followed up with a quick palm strike, but Goku saw it coming and stepped out of the way. He retaliated with one of his own, and they continued their skilful back and forth, determined to have the cake for themselves until -

"What're you two fighting for?"

They almost fell over in surprise as their focus immediately shifted to the rough voice - a flame haired Saiyan clad in blue battle armour - only this time he had a slice of cake in his hand. They'd know that voice anywhere.

"Wh - wh - Vegeta, what're you - "

He shrugged.

"I found it in the kitchen and figured I might as well have it. Your cooking's too good to be left out in the open like that."

Chi-Chi blushed slightly.

"Th-thanks, but - but - but -"

"I fought my wife for that?" Goku whined bamboozled, unwilling to believe he got cheated like that. Vegeta simply smirked, enjoying the delightfully sweet richness and basking in the looks on their faces, as they stood unable to comprehend what just happened, still in the positions he found them in.

It was a win-win situation, and he proudly savoured it.

Just like the proud prince he was.


End file.
